


Skyfall

by CookieGoddess



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Children of Characters, Crossover, Cussing, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieGoddess/pseuds/CookieGoddess
Summary: It has been a year since the war against Erawan and a couple years since the war against Hybern. Sent on a mission, Fenrys accidentally teleports into Velaris. Befriending Elain and with the help of the Inner Circle, they try and figure out what happened, while dealing with Eris; the soon-to-be High Lord of the Autumn Court. Meanwhile in Terrasen, pregnant Aelin worries about Fenry's where-about. What happened when Fenrys teleported and how?
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Cassian & Fenrys, Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron & Cassian
Kudos: 34





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new to the, hope y'all enjoy! Comments appreciated!

“Ugh I don’t know, I can’t decide!”

  
Aelin paced in their chambers. She had an hour to get ready before the Yulemas banquet and she knew that wasn’t enough time. They had been training earlier and Aelin had lost track of time while she was enjoying her warm bath. Now, she stood, wrapped in her towel with her hair dripping wet, trying to pick a dress. Rowan sat on their bed, already fully dressed. 

  
His short hair had grown out and now to his shoulders. Half of it was pulled back into a braid and the rest hung loose. His ice-blue tunic had dark green embroidery. He always found a way to wear the colors of Terrasen.

  
“Just calm down, you have time,” Rowan reassured. She could get worked up fairly easy.

  
“No I don’t. I still have to do my hair and makeup and pick out my jewelry. I don’t even know what dress-”

  
Rowan cut her off. “Aelin, look at me.” He stood up and embraced her. “You have done so much for everyone. Need I remind you it hasn’t even been a week since the war.” Aelin’s eyes darkened.

  
So much had happened in such a short amount of time. They had lost so much. But, for the people, they were going to celebrate Yulemas. They needed hope and happiness. They had spent far to long in darkness.

  
“You don’t need to go all out Fireheart.” Hh stroked her hair, letting her melt into him. Aelin looked up at him, her eyes softening at his name for her. She nodded.

  
“If I’m being honest, I don’t even think you should wear a dress.” Rowan wink.

  
Aelin gaped at him and slapped his arm. “In your dreams bird brain.” She turned to walk away and finish getting ready but Rowan pulled her back towards him.

  
“We still have an hour,” he said. He lowered his head and kissed her softly. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair.  
It was ok if they were late; everyone else would simply be early.

\- - - -

“You’re doing great Feyre darling, just keep pushing.”

  
Rhys stroked her sweat-drenched hair away from her face. He held her hand so tight that he was scared to let go. Tears threatened to spill over.

  
Feyre groaned and she bared her teeth. Tears raced down her face, her cheeks flushed.

  
“You’re almost there, I can see the head,” the healer exclaimed. “A couple more pushes.”

  
Feyre cried out in pain but pushed. She was so tired and weak. She hadn’t even fallen asleep last night before she felt her water break. Of course her baby had to make an entrance on Starfall.  
“Last push, my Lady,” the healer exclaimed.

  
A baby's cry broke through the room and Feyre gasped. When had she been holding her breath?

  
“Congratulations, it’s a boy.” She cleaned him then wrapped him in a swaddling cloth. The healer handed the small bundle to Feyre.

  
“Oh he’s beautiful,” Feyre cried as she kissed his forehead. He looked like the way the Bone Carver had predicted, but a lot younger. Rhys beamed.  
“Welcome Laurent,” Rhys said, and stroked Laurent’s head. He kissed Feyre.

  
“My Lady you aren’t done yet, you still have one more.”

  
Feyre and Rhys shared confused looks. To back up what the healer had said, a wave of pain raced through Feyre’s body. She cried out. Rhys took the baby from Feyre.

  
“Push my Lady!” the healer cried out. Feyre wailed, unlike Laurent, this baby was more painful. “Good, keep pushing, the head is coming into view.”  
Feyre pushed, not stopping until the baby was out. She never expected she’d been carrying twins.

  
“Congratulations, it’s a girl,” the healer said. She cleaned the baby and handed her to Feyre as she had done with Laurent.

  
Feyre cried out. “You’re beautiful.” She kissed the little faerie. “She has wings Rhys.” Feyre exclaimed. Rhys looked down.

  
“Hello my sweet Lillith.” He stroked her cheek.

  
“Although she was born with wings, I do believe she will be able to make them appear and disappear, just like you both. Same with your son.” Rhys nodded. The healer congratulated them again then left.

He looked back at Feyre. “I love you so much.” He leaned down and kissed her. Outside the window, Starfall began. Stars flew across the sky, some even hitting the window and leaving streaks of sparkling blue goo. Rhys cradled Laurent and Feyre held Lillith. They turned to look outside.

Feyre looked up at Rhys and smiled. “This will be the best Starfall yet.”


	2. Chapter 1

Midday sun filtered through the hall windows. Dust particles danced in the air. Birds chirped and the faint noises of people working could be heard from inside the palace walls. Footsteps of servants and guests echoed off of the marble flooring.

  
Fenrys walked briskly, not wanting to be late. He knew better than to keep Aelin waiting. He had been training and when the sea want delivered the message he cleaned up to see Aelin. He turned the corner and double oak doors appeared. He knocked. He heard Alain’s approval then stepped in.

“Oh, Fenrys, you got here quick. Anyways, I need you to run an errand for me.”

  
Aelin sat behind a wooden desk, her massive stomach forbidding her to scoot all the way up. Her face glowed; maternity suiting her very well.

  
After Aelin had been coronated, the economy had never been better. But something had felt missing. Although an heir was necessary, Rowan and Aelin couldn’t have waited to start their own family. Now, a little Fae was on their way.

  
Fenrys stood in front of the desk, his face clear of emotion except for the gleam in his eye. “Your Majesty, what is it that you request.”

  
Behind her, the afternoon sun rays pierced through the windows making her hair glow. “Oh my gods! Fenrys, stop acting like that. You sound so stupid.” Aelin giggled. Pregnancy did strange things to her.

  
Fenrys rolled his eyes, a small smile escaping his serious composure. “Fine. What do you need me to do?”

  
Aelin turned serious now. “One of our partners in trade has something for us, but being in the condition that I’m in, Rowan doesn’t think I should go,” she rolled her eyes. “Here are the coordinates, send word when you arrive. I know you’re fast, so this shouldn’t take more than four days. Here is some money, just in case, and this is the document you’ll need to give. I’ve already signed them.” She handed him a pouch of coins and a paper.

  
Fenrys read the piece of paper she had handed to him. “Should be easy. What is it that I’m receiving from this person?” Fenrys needed to get as much information to be prepared. He knew she would tell him every piece of had been through hell together, they had a special bond; trust and a lot more.

  
“Just some weapons that _I_ personally picked out.” She smiled, her eyes shined. “I want to start a defense class soon for the women in the village.”

  
Fenrys nodded. Aelin could be arrogant more than half the time, but he had to admit, she had a good heart. “Shouldn’t be too difficult, I’ll go get my things so I can leave by sunset.”

Before leaving the room he attempted a curtsy, only to loose balance and send Aelin into a hysterical laughing fit.

\- - -

Fenrys walked down the long corridors, turning every which way to get to his chambers. He turned a corner and almost smacked into someone.

  
“Woah, careful.” A voice snapped.

  
“My apologies, I’m in a hurry,” Fenrys said. He stepped back and looked down. “Oh, hi Yrene, I didn’t see you.”

  
“Ah, Fenrys, it’s been a while, hasn’t it.” Yrene looked up and smiled. In her arms was a tiny bundle. She held onto it with a steel grip. “What’s the rush?”

  
Fenrys nodded, relaxing a bit. “It has. Uh, I’m running an errand for Aelin. What are you doing here and what’s that?” He motioned towards the bundle.

  
Yrene sighed. Men could be so oblivious. “Chaol and I had our baby a few months ago, his name is Tobias. I’m here because Rowan called for me. He wants me to take care of Aelin.”

  
Fenrys blinked. A baby. Babies seemed to be popping up everywhere now. First Yrene and now Aelin. Knowing Lorcan, would Elide be next? He shook his head, clearing that image from his mind.

  
“Do you want to hold him?” Yrene asked, smiling.

  
Fenrys reached out and cradled the baby. He was so small and delicate, it scared Fenrys. He didn’t want to accidentally crush the tiny human. He moved the cloth from Tobias’s face. He was sleeping. He had his mother’s skin, but so far his father’s face. “How have you and Chaol been?”

  
Yrene sighed. “Well, right before Tobias was born, the lake flooded and some of the village houses flooded. We had to repair those. His father wants nothing to do with us so he and his wife left. Chaol’s brother comes and visits, though.”

  
The little baby squirmed and let out a little gasp. He handed Tobias back to Yrene. “I’m sorry. Congratulations on Tobias.” Yrene’s smile grew, her face glowing.

  
“Thank you Fenrys. I better be going so I can find Aelin. Good luck on your mission.” Yrene walked down the hall and disappeared.

  
Fenrys blinked. Shit, Aelin’s assignment, how had he forgotten already. Fenrys hurried down the hall. He wanted to finish it as fast as he could. He stared down at the floor.

  
Why so many babies all of a sudden?

  
He shook his head. It was stupid to think that. Everyone was happy, now that the war was over, and they all wanted a family of their own. Fenrys just wanted someone of his own. He had lost Connall, and relationships just never worked out for him. He just wanted to be happy.

Fenrys sighed. Maybe he'll meet someone on this mission.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some edits to the second part, hope y'all like it!

Walking through the palace of Orynth was challenging. There were so many hallways, and secret passages, you were bound to get lost. At least there was always a servant going down a hallway you could rely on.

  
Fenrys opened the doors to his chambers and looked around. It looked like no one lived in here. Everything was in order, except for the weapons thrown here and there and the occasional pair if underwear on the floor.

  
Fenrys didn’t know where he lived. He felt so lost. To be honest, he probably only stayed here because he and Aelin had been through so much, they were able to talk about if needed. Fenrys didn’t have anybody. The Cadre wasn’t really together anymore but they had all been brothers to each other. Connel, a blood-brother, was gone now.

  
He grabbed a dozen or so daggers, two swords, his cloak, and the pouch of coins Aelin had given him. He was ready. Right before leaving, a knock sounded at the door. He sighed, not wanting to be interrupted. He opened the massive oak door and looked down at a young servant.

  
“News from the queen. The Lord and Lady of Perranth will be arriving this evening. She hopes you will still be hear to greet them.”

  
Fenrys nodded. “I’ll try my best.” He gave her a small smile. He should be less intimidating or he’d definitely never find someone. He hadn’t always been like this, so why the change all of a sudden?

  
He stepped out of the chambers and looked both ways down the hall. The hall had high ceilings, made completely of stone, and was pretty narrow, barley wide enough to fit three people across. Better teleport outside, he thought. He wanted to finish the errand and return as soon as possible. Guess he’d have to miss the arrival of Lorcan and Elide.

  
He strode across the palace, not wanting to waste any time. He went down two flights of stairs, then through the kitchen, the smell of roasting lamb made his stomach growl. He grabbed an apple just for the sake of it. He walked out and passed the stables and saw Rowan.

  
“Rowan!”

  
Rowan looked up and nodded. “Fenrys. Where are you going?”

“On an errand for Aelin.”

  
“Ah yes, the one I won’t let her go on.” Fenrys nodded. Rowan shook his head. “Aelin doesn’t understand, she thinks she has to do everything. Right now she is very delicate and she needs to rest. Besides, I’m her husband and fae, the least she could do is let me help her. I almost lost her once, I can’t let that happen again.”

  
Fenrys nodded. “I understand, but she has a good heart and she wants to give everyone hope.”

  
“I know. She promised for a better world but I believe she has already accomplished that, I mean look around you! I don’t think Orynth has been this successful and able to thrive this well in years.”

  
“I know, but Aelin wants to do things right and besides her giving me assignments is a distraction and I need it.”

  
“You ok?” Concern laid out on Rowan’s face.

  
Fenrys shook his head. “I don’t know. Everyone is having families of their own and I just feel so… alone. I have you and Aelin, but no one of my own.” He shrugged

  
“I’m sorry. If there is anything you need, you can talk to me.” Rowan put a hand on Fenrys’s shoulder.

  
“Thank you.” A shadow crossed over the land, the sun setting behind the mountains. “I better go before nightfall, I’ll send word when I arrive. Tell Lorcan and Elide I said hello.” He embraced Rowan then walked backwards into a decent clearing in the stables.

  
“Ok, be safe, brother.” Rowan called.

  
Fenrys smiled then vanished.

\- - -

It was a tingling sensation. Always was. At the beginning it was painful, your whole body bending and shrinking and squeezing to fit through the world, but now it was just a little tingle because he had done it so many times, it was like blinking, an instinct. It was as if you were stepping into a different room with your eyes closed. This time it wasn’t though.

Fenrys felt a tug, small and consistent, then a forceful pull. He couldn’t move. The air got thinner. It was cold. He couldn’t open his eyes, couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. Why was this happening? He was just teleporting, he always did that, what made this any different?

He gained control of his body for a split second and opened his eyes. He had never opened his eyes when teleporting before. It had been an instinct at first, to squeeze his eyes shut and block out the uncomfortable pain. Then, it had turned into a habit. When he opened his eyes for the first time, he didn't know what to expect.

It was unlike anything Fenrys had ever seen. He was in a completely different world. There was blinding white light and as his eyes focused, everything around him was swallowed by endless black. Other colors soon appeared. Various shades of blues, reds and, yellows flew across, like little comets, then disappeared. He looked down. He was falling. _What the hell?_

Then a little blue light flew across in front of him, it sped up to stay in front. It stopped far ahead. It began expanding. In the center, he could see what looked to be an image forming. Dark colors swirled together. Was this where he was supposed to go? He was moving faster now, picking up speed. The image began expanding until it engulfed him.

What had felt like a lifetime was only a split second. 

As fast he was going, he was surprised he didn't go straight through the swirling colors. His body soon slammed into cold, solid ground.

\- - -

Fenrys opened his eyes. Pitch black. He let his eyes focus. There were stars everywhere in the sky. It smelled different here. Not of pine and snow, but of spices and mystery. Snow fell around him, landing softly in the white blanket that already covered the ground. His fae senses quickly kicked in. He was _not_ in Terresan. How was this possible?

Pain raced through his body, his shoulder was in the ground from when he landed. His face was squished into the snow, the skin beginning to tingle. Fenrys pushed himself up onto his feet, his legs like melted butter. He looked around, the stars illuminating everything. It was a forest. He froze and listened. In the distance he could hear a murmur of voices. He shifted into his wolf form and crept through the forest, blending in with the snow. He moved quickly, only stopping when he heard movements.

An hour went by and in the distance, lights appeared. Fenrys stoped at the edge of the tree line. Down below, cradled by the surrounding mountains, sat a sparkling city. A river ran through the middle and into a bay at the far end of the city. On one side of the city sat plateaus. Tall, strong plateaus. On the other, the mountains continued. The land was definitely strange here. Fenrys paused, taking in the scene. It was breathtaking, not at all like Terresan.

After a moment, he shifted and began walking down towards the bright city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully things are getting more interesting lol


	4. Chapter 3

The streets were lit up with lights strung everywhere, shadows danced on the perfectly paved streets. Every store was still open and the smell of spices floated in the air. The city itself was alive and bustling. And the people here were not like the people back in Terresan.

  
Fenrys looked around, his face painted with shock. The people here were of all different shapes, sizes, and colors. It was as if a rainbow itself had created the people. Everyone seemed to be happy though, as if there was no evil to worry about.Everyone was enjoying themselves.

  
Fenrys looked around for someone to talk to and spotted a young woman, with scales on her legs and feathered wings. She was sitting outside a cafe alone, staring off into space with a glass of wine. She seemed to be unbothered by the crowded streets.

  
Fenrys approached her slowly, trying not to startle her. “Excuse me, where am I?”

  
The woman looked up, and blinked the she began laughing. “Oh darling, you’re in Velaris! The city of starlight!” She threw her arms in the air, gesturing towards the stars. Her breathe smelled of cinnamon and alcohol. She had a slight accent and she spoke slowly and very enthusiastically. Her green eyes were glossy.

  
Fenrys looked up. The name fit. Even with the streets lit up, millions of stars twinkled in the sky. "Its beautiful."

  
She nodded. She jumped up and took his hand and began walking. "Come on, let me show you around." Fenrys started to object but it was a beautiful place and the energy in the city made him want to be happy as well. So he followed her and let all his troubles disappear for a while.

  
Still hand in hand, they walked along the shops and stopped at a couple of cafes for free samples of all the sweets they offered. Soon, they came up to a bridge that crossed the river.

"Thank you for showing me around and all, but you never told me your name." Fenrys said. His energetic companion, still leading the way, looked up at him and smiled. "I'm Honey."

  
She lead them to a gazebo along the board walk and they stopped. Honey leaned against the railing and gazed at the river. She breathed slowly but had a smile on her face.

Fenrys stood next to her. "Why haven't you asked me what my name is."

  
Honey, still staring off towards the river, sighed. Just like that, her energetic composure was gone. "Because if I never knew who you were, it wouldn't hurt if I never saw you again." She whispered.

Fenrys paused. "What do you mean?"

"You're not from here, so you wouldn't understand."

Fenrys, utterly confused, stared at her. "Please explain, I'd like to know." He knew he was just a stranger, but if he could help her he would.

"Well, about seven years ago, all of Prythian was under a curse. Amarantha enslaved so many innocent people. My family included, along with my best friend. I was the only one lucky enough to escape Under The Mountain." Honey paused and turned to Fenrys. "I lost everyone I loved, I have nothing. I don't want to loose anyone else, so its just best if I don't get to know them."

Fenrys stared at her and without thinking he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her tense up, her wings went rigid, but she put her head against his chest. Silent tears slid down her face and Fenrys'. "I lost my brother. He was all I had. I don't know who I am anymore."

She looked up at him and began wiping her eyes. "I- I'm sorry, I don't know why I told you that, it must've been the wine." She looked around. "We should probably go."

"Honey, I'm sorry about what happened, but if you don't want to loose anyone else, why did you open up to me then?"

"I don't know, I just feel like I can trust you."

"But I'm a complete stranger. I'm not even from this world. You don't even know my name yet."

"I don't want to know your name, what if you just walk out and I never see you again? I know you probably think I'm crazy acting this way, but I like it that way."

"Well, Im going to tell you anyways. I'm Fenrys and I need your help. I need to know why I'm here and what happened."

She nodded. "Ok, ok. I know where you can find help, I'll take you there."

"Thank you." Fenrys followed Honey. "And Honey?" She turned to look at him, her eyes were dark and he could no longer see the happiness she had radiated when he first met her. "Will you be my friend?" 

She stopped, bewildered. A small smile appeared on her face. "Of course, Fenrys." She grabbed his hand and he followed her.

Honey lead them through the city. After awhile Fenrys noticed they were heading towards the plateaus on the outskirts. Honey pointed up to where small rays of light shine from the rock.

"Up there is the House of Wind. That is where you will find the High Lord and Lady of the Night Court. They can answer your questions. Just follow that staircase up and don't try any magic, its completely guarded by spells."

Fenrys nodded. "Thank you."

"If you need me here is my address." She handed him a piece of paper. "Good luck." She squeezed his hand and began backing away. Fenrys watched her until she disappeared into the crowd.

He turned back around to face the stairs. He took a step. Wind howled in his ears. He had stepped through a wall, separating the serene night from boisterous winds. There definitely was a power protecting this place. So Fenrys began the long trek to the House of Wind.

  
The wind only increased the higher Fenrys got. He stumbled and swayed with each step he took. The stairs only got steeper and dangerously narrower. All he could hear was the howling wind.

He looked up and saw the light more clearly; golden and warm. He was close.

  
Fenrys climbed a few more feet and suddenly a massive, heavy wooden door came into view. How was he so tired? He had stopped to catch his breath at least three times now. He trained every single day and these stairs shouldn't have been this hard, he lived in Terresan for gods sake, it was in the mountains.

  
At long last, Fenrys reached the top. He looked back out on Velaris before pounding on the door. The city seemed so far and small, just a tiny mass of light down below. Fenrys had to admit, it was so serene and beautiful, though.

He heard the door open. A female voice rang out into the howling wind.

  
“You must be the white wolf! I’ve been expecting you.”


	5. Chapter 4

Terrasen

As the setting sunlight filtered through the floor to ceiling windows in the office, she paced. She couldn’t stop.

After Fenrys had left, she had gone back to work. She attended a meeting with Aedion, discussing foreign relations, when'd she had felt a sudden tugging. It was coming from core, deep down. She felt sick. Her head was spinning and her heart was pounding. She quickly dismissed herself and searched for Yrene.

When Aelin finally found Yrene, she was pale. Yrene quickly checker her and the baby, but found nothing wrong. "You need to rest, Aelin. You're putting too much stress on you and the baby," Yrene had said. Aelin thanked her then left for her office.

A couple hours later and she couldn't stop pacing. A soft nock echoed through the office that made her jump. "Who is it?"

"It's me Aelin. I was with Loran when Yrene sent for me, are you alright?" Rowan entered the office. Aelin kept pacing. “Fireheart, what’s wrong?” Worry threaded Rowan’s words.

Aelin shook her head. “Something happened. Bad. I can feel it.”

Rowan’s eyes widened. “Is it the baby?” He walked over to her.

Aelin stopped and turned to him. “No. I was worried that it was but Yrene said it wasn't. I can't explain what I felt.”

Rowan’s eyebrows threaded together. “I don’t understand.”

Aelin stared out into space. “I think it’s Fenrys. I felt a tug about the time Fenrys left.”

Now Rowan was really confused. “Fenrys is out running the errand you gave him. Didn’t you tell him to send word when he arrived?” Aelin nodded.

“It’ll take about a day for it to get here so just try to relax a bit.” He rubbed her arms, trying to soothe her. “It will be ok Aelin.”

She nodded, but didn’t look up at him. He softly grabbed her chin, tilting her head up so he could look at her. Gods, she was so radiant and beautiful. She smiled. Rowan’s heart skipped a beat. Aelin stood up on her toes and kissed him.

He melted into her, her full belly pressed against him. He was so lucky to have her and this life. Her hands traveled up his shoulders and found home in his hair. He moaned, low and soft. Aelin smiled against his lips and opened her mouth to him. He entered hungrily, their tongues moving together; a dance that had been done a hundred times.

He moved his hands, one wrapping around her waist and the other resting on her belly. He felt a little kick, strong and swift. This was his child his mate was carrying and he couldn’t have been more proud. Aelin had literally gone to hell and came back and here she was, now with their baby inside her.

He kissed her harder, his tongue moving to the back of her throat. She moaned softly, he could feel her breathing hard now. Rowan pulled back.  
“What’s wrong?”

Aelin giggled. “Lets get out of here." She winked.

Rowan smiled, fangs shining in the setting sunlight. “Well, then come with me.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the office. They raced- as fast as Aelin could run- down the corridors to their chambers.


End file.
